phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Season 1
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the neighbor and best friend of Phineas and Ferb. Isabella has an obvious crush on Phineas. She's the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in Big Ideas, usually with her troop being involved. Read the full page... "Rollercoaster" Hearts in her eyes.png|Isabella sees Phineas. Is Phineas home.jpg|Isabella tries to find out if Phineas is home. Ginger and Katie in the crowd.jpg|Isabella stares in awe at the rollercoaster that Phineas and Ferb built. Coolest coaster ever.jpg|The Coolest Coaster Ever! View from the top.jpg|View from the top of the lift. Coaster twists and turns.jpg|Just a small portion of the ride. Rubber snakes.jpg|"Relax, they're just rubber." Mud bucket.jpg|The mud bucket. Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah.jpg|"Here comes the 'Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah'!" Caught on Statue of Liberty.jpg|Visiting New York City. Mr Slushy Burger first appear.png|Anyone want fries? Croissant.jpg|Croissant? Satellite.jpg|Candace could be in charge. Kids fall to earth.jpg|Falling to Earth. End of the ride.jpg|End of the ride. "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror - What'cha doin'?.jpg|"Whatcha doin'?" FerbAsSprinkler.jpg|Ferb working a giant sprinkler. YouCallThatABeach.jpg|"Ha! You call that a beach?" Backyard beach revealed.jpg|The actual beach is revealed! Is that a volcano.jpg|Is that a volcano? KidsInBeachwear.jpg|"That was great!" "Flop Starz" Introducing the Ferbettes.jpg|The Fireside Girls providing backup as the Ferbettes. Phineas, Isabella and Milly singing.jpg|Isabella, Phineas, and Milly performing the song. Gitchi Gitchi Goo means that I love you.jpg|"Gitchy gitchy goo means that I love you!" ElevatorMusicCheck.jpg|"Elevator music - check." "The Fast and the Phineas" Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew?.jpg|"Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew?" I got your pit crew.jpg|"Hi Phineas. I got your pit crew." Fireside pit crew.png|Isabella brings her Fireside Girls troop as her pit crew. Isabella describes the engine.jpg|Isabella describes the car's engine. That helmet looks so manly.jpg|"That helmet looks so manly." Go Phineas, go.jpg|The Fireside Girls singing Go, Go, Phineas Guess we're walkin'.jpg|"Hmmm, looks like we're walkin'." "Lights, Candace, Action!" Isabella making calls.jpg|Isabella as the agent for the movie "Raging Bully" Baljeet on Buford's back.jpg|Buford pulling Baljeet off his back. "Candace Loses Her Head" Whatcha doin' at Mount Rushmore.jpg|"Whatcha doin'?" Lookout.jpg|Isabella as a lookout if they're coming. Serene.jpg|Isabella amidst the construction. They're getting closer.jpg|"They're getting closer!" Ready Plan B.jpg|"Ready, Plan B!" "Run Away Runway" Fabric heart chain.jpg|Isabella uses a fabric heart chain to show her feelings to Phineas Looking in the fun house mirror.jpg|Isabella's reflection "The Magnificent Few" Isabella with Milking patch.JPG|Isabella with Milking patch They're Heading straight for town!.JPG|They're headed straight to town! Isabella alone.JPG|Isabella is left behind from Phineas and Ferb finding horses to ride on Horse riding.JPG|Isabella on a horse "S'Winter" Creating S'Winter.jpg|Isabella coming by to see the start of the S'Winter S'Winter skating - cropped.jpg|Isabella, Adyson, and Gretchen singing S'Winter It's a S'Winter.jpg|It's a S'Winteeeeeer! "Jerk De Soleil" Jerk De Soleil title card.jpg|Isabella eats some cereal It must be so cool.jpg|Isabella contemplates the cool factor of being in the circus "Ready for the Bettys" Seriously, what ARE you doing?.jpg|"Seriously, Phineas, what are you doing?" "I Scream, You Scream" i'll be back to check on you.PNG|Isabella's tonsillectomy. "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" YouCanHaveMyUnderpants.png|Isabella sits near Phineas in his family minivan FiresideGirlsCheer.png|The Fireside Girls are excited to earn some accomplishment patches, with Ferb blowing a party blower. Bigfoot song celebration.png|The kids getting excited after Clyde finishes the song. Around the campfire.jpg|Isabella at the campfire. MasrhmallowPatchEarned.png|"You've just earned your marshmallow patch, my friend!" InflatableFerb.png|"It's an inflatable Ferb. Sounds like Ferb too." Campers regroup at the campfire.png|The campers rejoin after the prank ends. ScaredCandace.png|Candace gets scared when she sees "Bigfoot". Campers at the cabin.png|"I do not believe her one bit. Too much overreacting." "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" "Mom's Birthday" Kitchensurprise.png|Linda's Birthday surprise in the kitchen with neighbors and friends. Singing at mom's birthday.jpg|Isabella and the other kids performing I Love You Mom. "Journey to the Center of Candace" FSG badges.jpg|Isabella showing off her Fireside Girl patch Inside Uncle Joe's Subs.jpg|Isabella in Jeremy's dad's restaurant "It's About Time!" We'reFixingATimeMachine.png|"We're fixing a time machine." Well good luck.png|"Good luck! My troop is off to see the local fossils exhibit!" It looks like a T-Rex footprint.png|"It looks like a T-Rex footprint to me." Where's Holly's Beret.png|The Fireside Girls see Phineas's note appear. TurnToTimeTravelSection.png|"Please turn to the time travel section of your Fireside Girls handbook." Fireside Girls build a time machine.png|The Fireside Girls working on the time machine. Fireside Girls start the time machine.png|"Let 'er rip!" We made a tie machine by accident.png|They found out they built a tie machine by accident. It says tie machine.png|"It says 'tie machine'; he left out the 'M'." TimeMachineRescue.png|Fireside Girls to the Rescue! You know, there's an 'm' in Time Machine.jpg|"You know, there's an 'M' in time machine." TakeItAwayFerb.png|"Take it away, Ferb!" Needstobepluggedin.png|"You built a time machine that has to be plugged in?!" Candace gets struck by lightning.png|Candace is struck by lightning while holding the cord. ThatWasAwesome.png|"That was awesome!" "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" Isabella on phone.jpg|Isabella on the phone in her Fireside Girls uniform Danny and Love Ninjas.jpg|Danny and the Ninjas of Love Ninjas of love.jpg|Ninjas of love, rappelling down from above Overhead Stage.png|Birds-eye view of the stage "Tree to Get Ready" Phineas invites Isabella to their Tree house.jpg|Phineas Invites Isabella to their tree house. This is the Main Crib.jpg|"This is the main crib." TubeToTheTop.png|Isabella takes the tube to the top as a shortcut. You're our first passenger.jpg|The group laughing after reaching the top. FiresideGirlsAuidence2.png|Isabella and the Fireside Girls give the tree house fight a perfect 10. "The Ballad of Badbeard" Grandpa Clyde and the kids around the campfire.jpg|Breakfast is over, kids. Beware the orange moss.jpg|Clyde explains the dangers of the orange moss. Singing Ballad of Badbeard.jpg|The kids and Grandpa sing the ballad. Buford and Baljeet swordfight by Grandpa's Dinghy.jpg|Buford has the upperhand in his swordfight with Baljeet. Grandpa Clyde tells curse of Badbeard.jpg|Clyde holds up the map. Running out of underpants.jpg|Isabella wants adventure, and romance, but Baljeet only wants more underpants. Grandpa's Dinghy - Leaving the ship.jpg|The gang boards the escape dinghy. Entering the tunnel of doom.jpg|The gang enters the Tunnel of Doom. Tunnel of doom.jpg|The kids inside the tunnel of Doom. "Greece Lightning" GladiatorFiresideGirls.png|Isabella, Katie and Holly make up the second team in the chariot race. RaceStart.png|Django starts the race. Chariot race through downtown.jpg|The chariot race through Danville. IsabellaThrow.png|Isabella throws a rope at a nearby lamp post. FiresideGirlsFormUp.png|"Okay girls, star formation!" Hookattach.png|Isabella attaches a hook to Buford and Baljeet's chariot. Buford and Baljeet ditched.png|The Fireside Girls pull ahead as a result of Isabella's tactic. SorryNoRules.png|"Sorry, no rules!" "Leave the Busting to Us!" IsabellaThiswastheBestrideever.png|"This was the best ride ever" Flying off the water slide.jpg|Isabella enjoying the ride. "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" Beach sand castle.jpg|Isabella with a sand tower. Yeah, Buford is back.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella happy to see Buford in his normal attitude. "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" Wow Phineas another strike.jpg|"Wow, Phineas! Another strike!" WeMustFollowCandace.png|Phineas suggests they follow Candace in the bowling ball. Isabella on skates.png|Isabella on her roller blades. That'sGottaHurt.png|The gang sees Candace is knocked off course. She'sHeadedDowntown.png|"She's Headed Downtown!" FollowingCandace.png|They proceed to follow Candace throughout Danville. IsabellaMovesOldLady.png|Isabella moves an old lady out of the bowling ball's path. Ball at the mall.png|They're still keeping track of Candace inside the mall. I'mFeelingLucky.png|"Set me up Shady Joe! I'm feeling lucky!" GameStandDestroyed.png|The bowling ball wrecks his game stand. WinningCarnivalGame.png|"Help yourself. Anything from the top shelf." "Got Game?" Got Game? title card.jpg|Isabella battling Buford at foosball. Isabella awestruck.jpg|F-Games outfit. "Comet Kermillian" Isabella's cheesy smile.jpg|Isabella covering up her mistake. "Put That Putter Away" 70's Baljeet and Isabella.jpg|Isabella and Baljeet in 70's outfits. "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" "The Flying Fishmonger" IBroughtAToyForPerry.png|Isabella brings a toy for Perry. FiresideGirlsPlayOldTheme.png|The Fireside Girls play the old theme, which causes it to rain. OkeyDokeyReadyGirls.png|Isabella tells her troop to crank it up a notch. He's A Flying Fishmonger.jpg|Everyone singing the song. OldThemeReplayed.png|The Fireside Girls replay the old theme one more time for Reginald. "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" Isabella hiccups.jpg|Isabella hiccuping. Plenty, if you're up for it.jpg|"Oh, we've got plenty, if you're up for it." What else you got?.jpg |Phineas brings Isabella into the mansion. But will you share in this nightmare?.jpg|Phineas brings Isabella through the mansion. Floating baby head.jpg|Isabella listens to Candace's rant. WorriedGroup.png|"Phineas!" QuickEveryoneSashes.png|"Quick, everyone! Sashes!" SashTrampoline.png|The Fireside Girls make a trampoline out of their sashes. Hey, my hiccups are gone.jpg|"Hey, my hiccups are gone!" "Out of Toon" Phineas & Ferb Studios.jpg|Isabella with her friends. Isabella describes the superpowers she wants.jpg|Isabella saying what superpowers she wants. Birth of The Rainbow.png|Isabella shares her inspiration for her superhero choice. The Rainbow.png|Isabella in heroine form. "Hail Doofania!" Rainbowinator revealed.jpg|Isabella sees the Rainbow-Inator. Rainbowinator firing.jpg|Isabella pours Rainbow Flakes into the Rainbow-Inator. "Out to Launch" And this is Mission Control.png|Isabella at the entrance of the Mission Control building. "Unfair Science Fair" EVER Ever ever.jpg|Isabella quoting Baljeet's distressed wail. To return to the page for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro